Finally Free
by M.J.Patton
Summary: Babydoll wasn't set free, not yet anyway. Set after the lobotomy. Pretty dull.


It was all worth it, wasn't it? She had set four of her friends free, in their own ways, but still they were free. And she was free, sort of. It was worth it, wasn't it? All the planning, the sneaking around, and the fighting. God, if she missed one thing from her "adventure", it was the fighting. Something about killing robots and orcs really got her blood rushing. But now it was all gone. She had completely her quest, and now she had nothing. She wished she could die, because when you're dead, you have to go somewhere. But she wasn't dead, she was stuck here, in the real world, alone. _"Just one more battle" _she thought, _"just one more to give me something to do."_ But it never came. That one last battle she craved never happened. It couldn't happen, she was a vegetable. Her body was anyway, but her mind was free. Well, free from the horrible memories. She didn't know what the memories were, but she knew they were bad, she just knew it. "_God! Why won't something happen! Good, bad, I don't care!" _She screamed in her head. The weeks went by, and nothing happened. She sat in that chair, staring at the door, praying it would open, but it never did. No one would come visit her, and she didn't know why. She wasn't an idiot, she knew that someone had to have made her, so where were they? Did they not care about what happened to her? Did they even know what had happened to her? Did she even know what happened to her? The answer to all of those questions were no. She had flashes of things when she closed her eyes, that's how she knew about the "adventure", or at least she thought she knew. But she had faith in the fact that it had happened, and she hoped it did. But one day, one special day, the door opened, and someone had came to see her. The woman, what she thought was a woman anyway, had entered. "I know how you are feeling. Or at least, I can imagine." The woman spoke with a thick accent, it wasn't like anything she'd ever heard. Then again, the only voice she'd remembered was her own, or she thought it was her own. "The isolation must be driving you crazy. I know it would for me." The woman walked behind her chair, so she was out of view. A zipping with heard from behind her, and the woman re-appeared with a syringe in her hand. "I have a solution for your little problem. But if one problem is solved, another apears." She didn't know what the woman meant by this, but she guessed that it meant that whatever was in that little tube, wasn't legal. "I will do this for you, because I feel sorry for you. I read what had happened to your family, not that you remember any of that." Her family? What had happened to her family? She wanted to know, but it was one of the many questions she would never get to ask. "I suggest you close you're eyes, and picture the most beautiful place you could ever imagine. Stay there, because that is your paradise." She did what the woman had told her to do. The paradise she had imagined was a house, it looked familiar, but she didn't know where she had saw it. It was a grand house, big, bright beautiful. The walls were made of brown wood, which in another light would make the place look threatening. But not like this. The light was on and it only highlighted the natural beauty of the wood. At the top of the staircase in the grand foyer was a woman and a little girl. Both seemed to reconise her, as they waved and smilled, welcoming her here. She looked at the picture on the wall. It was the only picture in the place as far as she could see. The picture showed five young women, all wearing what looked like fashionable war clothes, smilling. There was only one word on the image "FREEDOM" it read. She knew all this had some sort of conection to her, but she just couldn't figure it out. "Now, you have all the weapons you need" said the woman with the syringe, as she pushed the end of the needle into her skin. "Now fight" she said as she pushed down on the syringe. She was free. Actually free this time. She walked up the stairs to the woman and child, smiling.


End file.
